fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Primal Dragon Mode
Primal Dragon Mode (親忘れ形見竜力 (プライマル・ドラゴン・モード), Puraimaru Doragon Mōdo lit. Parent's Memento Dragon Power) is a peculiar Dragon Slayer Magic power; it allows the Dragon Slayer to use the power of their parent dragon. Description Primal Dragon Mode is perhaps the Dragon Slayer sub-ability; is the ultimate representation of a student's bond with their winged, scaly flying lizard of a teacher. It can be a byproduct of the Dragon Soul Seal, which allows the parent dragon to enter their protégé's soul, serving as a defense of sorts until their departure. When the dragon is released from their student's soul, and subsequently, when their time is up and their spiritual form begins to vanish, in their last moments, a dragon is capable of giving their child one final power-boost, granting them the remainder of both their magical and physical power by modifying their biology and Magic Origin; the visual representation of which is a draconic tattoo that is branded upon their skin in a place that depends from user to user- the tattoo is one final memento left from parent to child. Alternatively, the user can get this ability as a parting gift from their dragon without the seal, as long as the dragon is dead. When activating Primal Dragon Mode, the draconic tattoo begins to glow brightly in the colour of the user's element, causing their dragon teacher's powers to influence their body, resulting in a drastic change. The user's Magic Origin is modified in order to take the addition of the draconic power of their parent into consideration, becoming larger and amplifying the quantity and effects of the magical power stored within. Additionally, the user's body strength is drastically augmented, with the tattoo altering it in order to take upon the properties of an actual dragon at full power. As a result of the sheer volume of the magical power granted by this power-up, before even properly utilizing the power to its fullest, the user constantly discharges aftereffects of their element, and their speed and power drastically increase to levels that allow them to fight toe-to-toe with incredulously powerful beings- the power of Primal Dragon Mode can also enable them to shrug off some forms of Black Magic. When in this form, the user has access to enhanced versions of their normal Dragon Slayer Magic spells, referred to as "_ Dragon King's _" (_竜王の, _Ryūō no_). When the power granted by Primal Dragon Mode is exerted to its maximum, in a radius expanding meters, the surroundings itself becomes a storm of elemental energy which varies from user to user, and the user becomes cloaked in their element, which takes upon the manifestation of their dragon parent, causing a frightening visage. However, in order to utilize Primal Dragon Mode to the utmost of its ability, it can take an extremely long time to learn the ins and outs of the power, with the absolute maximum taking ten months of dedicated training to properly master, though in that case, the Dragon Slayer in question was mentally impaired. Another weakness of Primal Dragon Mode is that the magical power bestowed upon the user by their dragon parent is extremely finite, mostly due to the dragon parent only giving them this power in their last moments in existence; and once it runs out, the user can never utilize its power again. Trivia *Obviously, this power is the Fire Dragon King Mode seen in the manga, only adapted for every Dragon Slayer's use- though in order to actually use this power, only the Slayer's dragon must be deceased. *Each user's separate Primal Dragon Mode is referred to as _ Dragon King Mode. *Obviously, free use since it's canon. The creator of the article's property template is there just because they wrote the entire thing more or less, though Aru created the name. Category:Caster Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Ancient Spell